


Наблюдательная позиция

by Lazurit



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 17:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazurit/pseuds/Lazurit
Summary: Наблюдательная позиция Джеймса всегда отличалась узостью.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Standpoint](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5534402) by [Arithanas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arithanas/pseuds/Arithanas). 



> Пре-канон. После драки в 2х02.
> 
> Особая благодарность бете rose_rose и команде wtf Black Sails 2017, в составе которой был переведен этот фик.

Томас заметил рассеченную губу.

Он никак не прокомментировал это, но не заметить рану на мужественном лице Джеймса было невозможно. Также он заметил встревоженный взгляд, который обратила к нему Миранда, прежде чем оставить их с Джеймсом заниматься делами, словно прося позаботиться о нем. То, что Миранда не оставалась равнодушной к тому, кто дорог сердцу мужа, вдохновляло, и Томас мысленно вознес ей хвалу.

Сохраняя полную невозмутимость, Джеймс сел за стол и принялся перекладывать бумаги, над которыми им предстояло работать. Разглядев синяк на виске и ссаженые костяшки пальцев, Томас обоснованно предположил, что видит следствия потасовки. Он не был уверен, что хочет узнать, вышел ли Джеймс победителем.

— Лейтенант, — Томас подошел к столу, — нет нужды торопиться, если вы желаете что-нибудь обсудить.

— Нам нечего обсуждать.

Джеймс избегал его взгляда, а это случалось так редко, что Томас понял намек. Решив не настаивать, он налил им по рюмке ямайского рома; они всегда пили его в завершение встречи, чтобы напомнить себе о конечной цели.

В качестве безмолвного приглашения Томас поставил рюмку рядом с рукой Джеймса. Тот замер и без единого слова переставил ее к центру стола.

— Если здоровый человек отказывается от спиртного, значит, его голова переполнена заботами, — заметил Томас и пододвинул к Джеймсу собственную рюмку.

— Я хочу сохранить ясность разума, пока мы не покончим с отчетами.

— Явный признак сожаления о том, что не сохранили его раньше.

— Не думаю, что это относится к делу, милорд. — Джеймс наконец встретился с Томасом взглядом, и тот разглядел в расширенных зрачках настоящую бурю. В глубине глаз скрывались подавленный гнев, невысказанная обида, потаенный стыд. Если бы взгляд мог обратиться в звук, то Джеймс в отчаянии кричал бы Томасу в лицо.

— Поведайте мне, и я решу сам.

— Вам нет нужды заботиться о мелких трактирных склоках, милорд.

— О. Кто-то счел уместным использовать меня как повод докучать вам... — из слов Джеймса Томас понял суть, если не детали, — ...или ваши отношения со мной, или с моей семьей, если я правильно вас понимаю. Я прав?

Джеймс поерзал на стуле, затем сорвался с него и принялся ходить из стороны в сторону. Томас не стал давить, зная, что в этой голове зреет шторм. Через некоторое время Джеймс остановился у окна и замер, глядя на улицу и озабоченно сведя брови. Сложенные за спиной руки подчеркивали его военную выправку.

— Вы правы.

— Что их не устроило на этот раз? Ваше назначение или то, что вашим родителям недостает благородного происхождения?

Томас говорил с намеренной жестокостью, но пальцы Джеймса не шелохнулись, не сжались в кулаки. Значит, причина была в другом.

— Они говорили о Миранде, — назвал Томас единственной оставшийся вариант.

Джеймс стиснул зубы. Томас видел, как тот сдерживается, чтобы не зарычать.

— Лейтенант, если позволите, — произнес Томас, и губы его невольно изогнулись в улыбке. — Почему вы сочли необходимым защищать репутацию моей жены?

— Что улью не полезно, то пчеле не на пользу.

— Марк Аврелий не поможет вам уйти от ответа.

Джеймс расцепил руки. Томас заметил, как слегка дрожат кончики его пальцев.

— Тот, кто оскорбляет вашу жену, тем самым оскорбляет вас. Я не мог этого допустить.

— И все?

Джеймс опустил руки на подоконник, плечи его поникли.

— Я не мог вынести того, что меня используют как оружие, чтобы повредить вашему доброму имени, — признался Джеймс. Казалось, груз вины тянул его к земле. — Я вышел за рамки дозволенного, не будучи вправе оскорбляться по этому поводу, и приношу свои глубочайшие извинения.

— В них нет нужды, лейтенант. Нас бы не задели подобные мелочи.

— Это не мелочи, милорд!

То, как Джеймс выпалил эти слова, обращаясь к оконной раме, заново наполнило сердце Томаса сочувствием. Никто не должен быть вынужден нести на своих плечах вес целого мира.

— Признаю ошибку, — произнес Томас и положил руку Джеймсу на плечо. — Вы пострадали, и это совсем не мелочь.

Он так и не узнал, что заставило Джеймса обернуться. Возможно, тот готовился выплеснуть свою боль гневом, но терзания на его лице взволновали Томаса. Он не сдержал порыва, да и не пытался; крепче сжав плечо Джеймса, он протянул другую руку и опустил ее на второе плечо. Тот попытался невнятно возразить, но Томас не слушал.

— Пусть болтают. Меня и Миранду не заботят чужие слова, но меньше всего мы хотим видеть вас в таком положении.

— Я не могу позволить им болтать.

— А я не могу смотреть, как вы страдаете, — искренне произнес Томас. — Пожалуйста, не испытывайте меня.

Он чувствовал тревогу Джеймса в дрожи, что пробежала по его телу, постепенно унимаясь. Наконец тот обхватил Томаса руками за талию. Все мужество Джеймса, все военные доблести не научили его принимать любовь и заботу.

— Я люблю вас, — сказал Томас и поцеловал синяк на виске.

Джеймс принял нежность без возражений, опустив голову от неловкости. Томас надеялся, что сможет убедить его однажды: в том, чтобы позволить себе быть любимым, нет слабости.


End file.
